Zootopia: I'm Here For You
by Colorado Mountains
Summary: Zootopia has a bad history when it comes to the mistreatment and brutality towards predators. The city will truly learn that actions have consequences. Severe consequences - Switched from M to T because it felt right. - not Wildehopps based, but that doesn't mean it's not there.
1. Chapter 1

**Real A/N:**

 **No, this is not my new story, this is more of a side project while me and my awesome beta Jekyll N Hide work on the main one**

 **This one is done without a beta, and a bit less professionalism, but do not be mistaken, it's not a joke and it's not done lazily.**

 **My main story will be Wildehopps focused, while this one is... different.**

 **A/N:**

 **For the citizens of Zootopia, this was a long time coming**

Tensions started with the implementation of shock collars in the late 1950s. The predatory race was outraged. Do not be mistaken, the collars were not the first of the prejudice towards predators, it was meerley an embodiment of it. It was the physical representation of distrust and fear. It labeled all predators as dangerous, vicious, lethal. Riots ensued, but they only furthered the violence against the deviant race. What followed was a vicious cycle of oppression and backlash. The predators would retaliate against the speciest idealisms of the prey majority. The predator's outrage would only go to justify the prey in their own eyes. They'd see themselves as simply putting out the fire that was the overly aggressive predator race, without realizing that their actions -the ones deployed to put the predators in their place- were in turn causing the predators to act more disdainfully and aggressive in the first place. This cycle resulted in what was known as the 'Canine Rebellion' What first started as an idea turned into a full blown migration. A large group of canines -mainly different species of wolf- left the city for more proverbial green pastures.

Beyond the city limits, the rules of shock collars are abolished, leaving the wolves the freedom to do and act how they wanted to without fear of judgment or imprisonment. The wolve's natural instinct to live in packs brought many canine class mammals from the walls of Zootopia to form their own country in the North, known as Canapia. Even after the termination of shock collars, Canapia still boasts a population of hundreds of thousands of wolves, coyotes, foxes, hyenas, wilde dogs and many more.

Zootopia: I've Got You

Present day, December 14th, 17Z

Nicholas Wilde sat on in his apartment. It wasn't anything to be proud of, but it was a roof over his head, and it was usually heated. His interior decorating skills lacked, and his choice of furniture and lighting emphasized that very well. He lay sprawled across his scratchy suede couch, lazily watching his grainy TV. A documentary about Mink Floyd idly played. He was half paying attention to the show, half pondering his day's events and other various daydreams. His bladder pulled him out of his haze, and he got up to use the bathroom. Swinging his legs off the couch, he stood, reached his arms into the air and arched his back inwards, stretching his core. After he received a few satisfying pops from his back and arms, he yawned, and began to meander over to the back of his four room apartment. He was halfway there when a when a loud, buzzing alarm sounded from the speakers of his TV set. He jumped, the sound startling him. He whipped his head around, confused and nervous. His show stopped and a black screen with flashing white letters that spelled out:

[EAS CIVIL ALERT SYSTEM - - - PLEASE STANDBY]

The alarm didn't cease. It sounded akin to an Amber Alert, but somehow even more urgent. Nick's first instinct was to call Judy, to see what she knew and to see if she was okay. Not four seconds after this thought, his phone began to ring. He ran over and snatched it quickly from it's perch on the couch's armrest. He hauled it up to his line of sight and turned it on. The contact at the top read 'Carrots' followed by a few carrot emojis. A picture of the two of them celebrating their one-year partnership anniversary adorned her contact picture. He answered it before it could ring a second time, the strange alarm still going off in the background. They both began to speak at once, a harmony of stressed fast talking and rapid questions blared before either of them stopped.

"Nick, where are you?" Judy spoke up, this time she was the only one talking.

"I'm at home, are you?" He asked, worry laced through his voice as he began to pace. The EAS alert began to emit a high-pitched beeping, the words on screen flashed.

"Yeah, I'm safe, is your TV on?" She asked. Nick could hear the same alarm sounding on her side of the line, too.

"Yeah, I'm getting the same message, Judy." Nick responded, sitting back down on his couch, concentrating very intently on both his phone call and the T.V in front of him. "Do you know what it is?"

"I know as much as you, Nick, but I get the feeling this isn't a lost kit or a gas leak."

"Have you ever gotten a message from the EAS?" He asked, trying to log his memory on the last tornado that hit Zootopia, and who issued the warnings when it came on radar.

"I don't think so, Nick. I-I'm a little frightened" Judy whispered, fear more evident in her voice than Nick was used to hearing.

"Hey now," Nick said, the confidence in his voice severely misleading how he actually felt inside. "I'm right here, everything's alright, this is just a fire or a bank robbery or something, it's nothing to get worked up about.

"A-alright, if you say so" Judy muttered, not feeling all too much better. Nick set his phone to speaker, and set it down on the couch. He fidgeted nervously with his hands as he waited for the alert to continue. The alarm continued, and in red, under the white letters flashed a new message that read:

[THIS IS NOT A TEST]

And it continued on like that for two whole minutes. For two minutes, Nick and Judy sat in silence, the suspense of what was to come next killed him. He felt every second tick slowly by while he sat impatiently. Nick wasn't nervous anymore, he was scared. He prided himself in being a relatively cool headed mammal. He rarely got spooked, or angry or impatient. He needed to stay level headed for his job, both old and new. The alarm screen went from black to a sickening bright, plastic blue. Nick stopped dead. His hands held still, save a lone shake here or there. His breath hitched and he held it, just waiting in a cold anticipation for whatever was to come next. He just watched the screen.

"Nick I-"

"Shhh, Judy, something's happening" Nick quieted her down in the most comforting voice he could muster.

White letters flashed again.

[COURTESY OF ZOOTOPIA'S GOVERNMENT]

A monotone robotic voice spoke. It spoke precisely and quickly. "The following message is transmitted at the request of the Zootopian government. Important instructions will follow. This is an Emergency Action Notification Message, all broadcasts and cable stations will broadcast this Emergency Alert Announcement" Nick's heart sped up, he clutched his thighs tightly but otherwise did not move. He really wished the alert would quit repeating itself and cut to the chase.

"This station has interrupted it's normal programming at the request of the Zootopia Government and ZIA" Nick didn't know that the ZIA even existed. "During this emergency, most stations will remain on the air, providing news and information for the public in assigned is ZGOTV. We will continue to serve the Eastern Zootopia area. If you are not in this local area, please tune to a station serving your area. You are listening to the Emergency Alert System serving the Eastern Zootopia Area. Do not use the telephone. Telephone lines should remain open for emergency use" Nick glanced down at his phone lying on the couch. He figured that calling Judy and making sure she was alright fit under the label of 'emergency use'

The voice continued. "At 8:12 PM, Eastern Daylight Time, Zootopia Aerospace Defense Command detected a multitude of aircraft of Canapia origin. The Zootopian Defense Agency has presumed these aircraft to be extremely hostile. Citizens are urged to stay indoors. If one of your loved ones are outside, we urge you to refrain from seeking them. Instead, find shelter in your home. Keep a battery powered radio with you at all times. Do not go outside." And the message repeated.

"Oh my gods…" Judy whispered, and she began to cry

"Judy, listen to me" Nick shoved his phone to his muzzle, he held it inches from his face, and spoke softly. "Judy, I need to know that you can hear me" he pleaded.

"I hear you, Nick." She cried. Nick thrusted himself off the couch and began to frantically throw his boots on. He still wore his ZPD navy blue pants, as he had gotten home from work just a few hours before everything started to go downhill. He wore a black t-shirt instead of his jacket, but he wasn't worried about appearances at the moment.

"Judy, I'm coming to get you" He spoke, his voice infinitely more strong and fearless than he felt inside.

"Nick!" She yelled through tears, "DId you not hear a thing the EAS said?" In the background, air raid sirens Nick didn't know Zootopia had began to go off, further showing the insane direness of the situation at hand.

"Judy, I am coming to get you" He stated each word with emphasis, making sure she knew it with her heart.

"Nick, please don't, just stay safe indoors, I'll be fine, just please stay inside!" She begged. It killed Nick to do something Judy was _literally begging_ him not to do. Something she was so against she started crying. But Nick knew in his heart that he had to get Judy. He didn't know why he just knew he did.

"Judy, you mean so much to me, more than the world." He stood, grabbed his utility belt from the end table next to his hideous couch, and threw open the door, not bothering to lock it as he closed it behind him.

"Nick, you ha-"

"Judy,

I'm coming to get you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, a bit late, I don't plan on letting the other ones come out this late, but who knows**

 **Again, these are a bit short, but I'd like to keep them that way because I feel it'd ruin the story if I shoved content in there just so I could up the word count.**

 **Thank you so much for your continued support, I love you guys!**

 **Furthermore, I present to you in all of her glory and light**

 **Chapter II**

Nick stomped down the fourth floor hallway. Mammals mingled around in them, fear evident in each and every one of them as air raid sirens blared in the background, their eyes glazed with tears as they darted nervously from person to person. Nick stormed his way down the obnoxiously lit corridor, many eyes followed him as he ran down the steps. He had a bit of a reputation centering around his occupation. He was the only government worker in the apartment complex, not to mention an officer, _not to mention_ the first officer of his kind. As Nick bounded down the hall, one mammal, an otter Nick knew was named Desmond, stopped him before he could reach the end of the hall.

"What do we do, Nick?" He asked, voice quiet and fragile, eyes red with tears that no longer sat in his eyes, but the streaks running down his fur beneath his glowing hazel orbs let Nick know that he wasn't faring all too well.

"I-I'm not sure" Nick sputtered, his voice stuttering both due to fear and the insurmountable rush he found himself in, "But I really have no time to talk" He frantically stated, trying to push his way past the otter.

"W-w-wait" Desmond whispered, looking at Nick's outfit and demeanor, before meeting his gaze once again "You aren't _leaving_ , are you?" He said with a raised voice, a gasp could be heard a door down from where the conversation took place.

"I'm afraid I am, I can't stay here" Nick said, attempting to shove his way past once again, only to have the small paw of the otter stop him. Nick huffed in frustration, clearly fidgeting in place as he tried to worm his way past Desmond.

"And _I_ am afraid that I can't let you do that, Nicholas." Desmond said, concern and friendliness in his voice, "We need you here Nick, who knows what'll happen if you go outside!" He demanded, standing his ground and straightening his back.

"Des, please, I need to go, don't make me force you to move" Nick pleaded, trying in vain once more to get past the imposing otter. Nick's breath began to get faster, he was scared beyond belief for Judy, and he'd do anything to get to her and get her safe.

"It would seem that's just what you're going to have to do, officer" Desmond said as he attempted to stare down the fox standing in front of him.

Nick sighed. "I'm sorry, friend." He apologized, giving the otter a somber look. He then snatched the otter's paw, sweeping his leg in front of Desmond's and pushing it out from under him, he then used the momentum created by Desmond falling forward to pull his arm harder, launching the frail otter behind him and down the hall a few feet. Desmond's wife let out a surprised yip from where she stood in the house, and ran out to see to her husband. A few mammals gasped, surprise taking over their fear for a few moments. As well as his reputation as an officer, Nick also held a reputation of being extremely non-confrontational. He did his best to de-escalate situations with friendliness and a calm mentality, so to see beloved police Sergeant Nick Wilde toss another mammal three feet down the hall and on to his face, was a very unsettling sight. Nick began again for the stairwell entrance, stopping and speaking over his shoulder before leaving, "I'm truly sorry, Des, but I have to make sure she's safe.". He threw the door open and began sprinting again down the stairs, not stopping until he burst through the main entrance. Outside, he stood, stopped dead in his tracks. The streets were empty. Nick had expected to see some mammals scurrying around or driving in cars, but he saw none. No one was sauntering down the sidewalks, no mammals laughed in nearby pubs, no buses left the stench of diesel as the drove by. Nothing. There was nothing but the constant buzz of air raid sirens and a rare gust of wind.

As far as cars went, he had never needed one before the ZPD. He had simply lived out of Finnick's van. But after his promotion in both rank and pay, Nick bought himself a car. It was no luxury cruiser, nor was it rusted or old. It was a simple, plastic black 15Z Pawnda Civic. Shaking off the newfound fear and stillness, he began sprinting again for the communal single-story parking lot, he hopped over the short concrete barrier and quickly identified his car. He threw the door open, jamming the keys in the ignition. He didn't bother to place his foot on the brake before shifting into drive, he didn't bother to check for pedestrians as he drove down the ramp and he surely did not care for any speed limit. He peeled out of the garage, leaving nothing but black tire marks in his wake. The radio was switched on automatically, and it played the same pained alarm as his TV set back in his apartment. The same eerie robotic monotone voice voiced instructions to keep off telephone lines and **stay indoors**.

Nick felt zero remorse for his willful violation of instructions. The only thing on his mind as he sped down each empty street was Judy. Her house was a ten minute drive when you factored in traffic and speed limit. Nick made the trip in nearly three. He came to a very loud, screeching halt in front of the Grand Pangolin Arms. He lept out of his car, not bothering to lock it, not bothering to close the door on his way out. He slid across the hood and ran into the building Judy called home.

"I'm coming to get you" Came Nick's determined and somehow still terrified voice. The call ended there, and all Judy could do was stare blankly at her phone. Though her crying had subsided, tears still came to her eyes, some even threatening to spill over her eyelids once again. She turned her phone off, but still couldn't get over what was happening. She turned to her laptop. It still played the EAS message, over and over again, a reminder of the incoming storm that she still couldn't quite get a hold of. She winced whenever it went over the part about staying inside under every circumstance. She knew what was happening and she knew she was scared, but she had no idea the real ramifications of what was coming, she couldn't wrap her mind around the impossible threat or the massive change her life just took. She stared blankly at her wall, thinking of everything and nothing and her family and the people she loved and Nick. There was a knock at her door, making her jump a foot in the air and gasp very audibly.

She stood, eying the door. "N-Nick?" She hesitated, taking a tentative step towards it. She knew that Nick was in a rush, but she doubted beyond belief that he had come in a mere thirty seconds.

"No, sorry" Came the meek voice of Pronk, her next door neighbor.

"Oh, uhh, come in." Judy mumbled, still numbed from the whole experience. She sat down on her bed once again, head buzzing, eyes focused on nothing but blank space. Pronk opened the door and was greeted by a very odd sight. slowly approaching, he sat next to Judy. The aforementioned rabbit had never been very close with the Oryx-Antlersons, but she had never shown any malice or anger at them. Sure they could be noisy in more ways than one, but they were always decently pleasant to her.

"I err…" He started, clearing his throat awkwardly, "I heard your conversation with your fox partner." He said, trying to look anywhere but the grey ball of sorrow and blankness he was sitting next to. He had begun to say something else, but was interrupted when Judy -despite herself and current situation- chuckled lightly.

"Of course you did," She shook her head fondly, and her silent chuckles grew slightly in volume, and she kept laughing. She kept laughing until she realized she wasn't anymore, and instead of laughing she was crying, and instead of just her head shaking it was her whole body, the dams in her tear ducts bursting for the second time in only minutes. She shook violently, sobbing. The whole gravity of the situation finally came down on her like a rock, crushing her spirit and her optimism. Pronk but his hoof on her shoulder. He had no idea what to do, the entire situation came off as odd to him. He'd seen her sad, sure. Depressed? All the time, glum, angry, solemn, all of the above. But he'd never seen her so broken.

 _I guess this catastrophe brings out the worst in all of us_ he mused.

Pronk noticed the faint noise of a car coming to a halt outside the building, a frantic opening of the main door and a very annoyed sounding Mrs. Dharma Armadillo. there was a pounding coming up the stairs, the sound of panting and boots slamming into the the ground as a lone mammal came rushing up them. Judy heard as an unknown character raced up seven flights of stairs, shoving past a hyena couple on his way up. Nick appeared at her doorway seconds later, pausing slightly at the scene before him. Judy looked up, and in one motion, flew off the bed and wrapped her arms around Nick, just as he knelt down and embraced her with the same fervor as she.

They said nothing. Nothing needed to be said. All she did was cry into his shoulder, holding him as tight as she could. After a little while, Judy spoke through her tears. "You could've gotten yourself hurt! What would I do without you?" She sobbed, digging her head into his neck as he smoothed down her ears and held her even closer than he though he could ever hold someone. Had the circumstances been any different, Pronk would've made his displeasure in watching the intimate embrace very audibly known. He had often joked with his husband about the two quirky officers, and how it was painfully obvious that both longed to be more than just friends, so when either of the Oryx-Antlersons got a chance to tease their neighbor about the fox that she loved, they took it. The circumstances that currently presented themselves however, were very different, and Pronk only wished he was with his Husband in the small town of Podunk visiting Bucky's parents with him.

They held that way for a long time, long after Judy had stopped crying and long after Nick was calm. Eventually, reluctantly, they parted. Nick looked her in the eyes, his expression telling her that she wasn't going to like what he had to say.

"Judy, listen," He began, hesitance in his voice. "I uhh," He began and stopped again. He reached out and grabbed her paw, holding it tightly in his own. "We can't stay here."

"Well we can't leave either." She said, believing that she was simply pointing out the obvious. Nick gave her a look that told her she was wrong. "Nick…" She said, a questioning fear in her voice.

"Fluff, we have to go somewhere, _anywhere,_ just not here, it isn't safe."

"Nick, this is my home, it's as safe as we're going to be!"

"There's safer."

"Where Nick? Where could possibly be safer?"

"Precinct One"

"Nick, so help me gods we are not going to the station, please, we can't leave!" Her nose began to twitch, and let go of Nick's paw, taking a step back.

"Judy, our precinct has other officers, an armory and plenty of room to hide, no one will know we're there!" He argued.

"Nick! Outside is dangerous, if we go who knows what'll happen to us?" She gestured wildly in the air, and Nick was reminded of his 'conversation' with Desmond not seven minutes earlier.

"Judy," He began, reaching out and putting his paw under her chin, lifting it up so her eyes would meet his. "Right now, no one's outside, but if we wait, whoever's coming from Canapia _will be_ outside, and then it won't be safe, at all. We have to move now before we can't."

"Nick…" She sighed, defeat in her voice.

"I know" He reassured, hugging her quickly before getting off of his knee. He offered his paw to her once more, and she took it. "My car's outside, let's go quickly." She just nodded in agreement as they began the journey outside once more.

At some point during their argument, Pronk had let himself out of Judy's room. He had originally planned on inviting her over, so they could ride out whatever impending disaster crept towards them together, but as he watched Officer Wilde escort Officer Hopps out of the building, he assumed that she had better plans. Gods how he wished he was in Podunk with his husband right now...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you!**

 **I've missed you guys so much! Really, I have. Writers block is a bitch, but what're you gonna do, right?**

 **So, my main story is still going to take a bit, I'm not sure how long, I'm still talking it out with my Beta. I will, however, be sure to upload two chapters upon release, cause you guys have been so nice and patient. So, without further adieu, here's chapter three!**

The Pawnda's engine hummed lightly, contrasting the deafening silence that permeated the air inside the cabin. Judy sat right next to Nick, using his warmth as comfort and escape from the situation outside. Nick drove slower than he had earlier, mainly to subdue his own and Judy's nerves. Their drive to the Precinct took a little over five minutes.

The roads were equally as barren as they had been when Nick had traversed them earlier, maybe even more so. The air raid sirens continued their merciless screech as the birds flocked in unnatural, panicked groups. Judy gazed out the windshield, taking in the uncanny condition that Zootopia found itself in. She scooted further against Nick, leaning into his side and breathing in his comforting scent. He draped his right arm around her and continued to drive with his left.

Nick parked his car in the eerily empty parking garage behind the Precinct. He squeezed Judy once more, turned the ignition off, and stepped out of the car. He turned and helped Judy out as well, neglecting to let go of her paw well after she was out and the door was closed. She held his just as tightly in return, and they took trepid steps towards the back entrance.

The back door was a keycard accessible green steel plate with a few rust stains on it. Nick grabbed his wallet from his back pocket and - with some trouble, considering he refused to let go of Judy's paw- took his keycard out. He swiped it along the vertically slotted key lock that was mounted on the right side of the door and waited for the red LED light to turn green. It did so with a loud beep, and Nick could hear the mechanisms inside the door unlocking. He hastily swung the door open and walked inside, scanning the area around him. The backdoor access led into a wide corridor with many doors placed on either side. Two of the rooms were locker rooms, many were storage and the one on the left side closest to the back door was a staircase leading into the maintenance halls, equipped with boiler room, plumbing and storage. They emerged from the corridor, walking into the main atrium.

"Hello?" Nick called, his hesitant voice echoing off the walls. One of the doors from the third floor could be heard opening, and both Nick and Judy looked up at the newly introduced noise. Nick took a defensive position, putting himself in front of Judy. He only relaxed when a wolf's head popped out from over the railing to greet the both of them.

"Wilde!" Wolfard called, concerned anger in his voice, "What the hell are you doing here? Are you mad?"

"I must be!" He yelled back, happy to see another officer besides himself or Judy. Nick began to ascend the the main staircase, Judy in tow behind, paw still clasped tightly in his. "How many of the others are here?" He asked as he took the final step up to the third floor.

"Me, Fangmeyer, Delgato, Snarlof and a few interns from dispatch." He said, thinking over his list to make sure he didn't miss anyone.

"How come they stayed?" Judy asked, trying to hide how nervous everything was making her. Wolfard scoffed fondly.

"I don't think you two are really in a position to be asking that," He joked, trying desperately to brighten the mood.

"Hey, I'm just here because if I die at home I'll get blood all over my carpet, and shampooing a shag carpet is a real pain in the tail." Nick joked, taking Wolfard's given opportunity to lighten the mood. The previously mentioned wolf rolled his eyes. He also didn't fail to notice the death-like grip Nick had on Judy's paw, and vise versa.

"Everyone's in the executive conference room in the back, we've been discussing our further action from this point on." He said, leading the way to the conference room. The room's door was glass with gold foil lettering that labeled its use. Voices could be heard on the other side, and when Wolfard opened the door, the voices stopped. "It seems we have some visitors." He announced. Judy gave a meek wave. Nick took a seat at one of the many open chairs surrounding the large oval shaped table, then turning around and giving his hand out to help Judy up. He didn't let go of her hand when she was up, and it looked like he wasn't going to let go anytime soon. Judy was overly glad for this. As of late, she always felt safest in Nick's presence. She felt like as long as he was with her, she was indestructible. Judy surveyed the room. All were grim. The younger interns' faces were caked in sweat, tails tucked in between their legs. They didn't want to be here, half of them were barley older than eighteen.

"Alright, where were we?" Wolford asked. It was obvious that he was the self appointed leader of the ragtag group of officers.

"We were discussing overnight issues." Delgato called. He was leaned against the whiteboard, and wearing civilian clothes. He had most likely only been at work for paperwork.

"Ah! Right, you're right." Wolfard recalled, he then turned to the two new arrivals, "We were discussing the best place to stay the night. We had planned on holding fort here at the Precinct, we have armor, food, internet, weapons, flares, everything."

"I-I'm still not convinced that we wouldn't be a target, seeing as h-how the police would be the very first line of defense for any given city, w-which would, errr, which would in turn prompt the invading Canapian forces to target us first." One of the interns claimed, scratching the back of his neck, his nervous state evident through his speech.

"On top of that," Snarlof butted in, "This is all assuming that this _is_ an invasion. We were told that they were coming, not that they were going to attack."

"Don't be thick!" Delgato argued, "Canapia has always hated us. Don't you remember what our government did in the eighties? We stole half of their oil reserves in the course of eight months!" He finished by dramatically waving his arms in the air. Technically, the current year was 17Z, but this was a current ordeal. The choice to switch from the SAC -Standard Annual Calendar- to the ZWC -Zootopian Wide Calendar- was made in 2005 SAC, 5Z ZWC. Many still referred to dates using the SAC, even though the Zootopian government strongly advised otherwise.

"Look, that doesn't even come close to the fact that-"

"Everyone shut up!" Judy called, cutting off Wolford.

"What? What're-"

"Shhhh!" She shushed Delgato with her one free hand. "Do you guys hear that?"

"Judy," Nick whispered, and flicked her ear. "Whatever _you're_ hearing, we can't, you have satellite ears."

"Wait, wait," Wolford chimed in, "I hear something!"

"It's getting louder…" Judy thought out loud.

"Are those-?"

"Jets" Snarlof stated.

"W-what?" Cried one of the interns, "How do you know? How can you be sure?" The poor horse had tears in her eyes, and she was nervously fidgeting with one of the drawstrings attached to her ZPD blue hoodie.

"Four years on tour in the Zootopian Navy, those are for sure Canapian jets." He said grimly, peering out the window in search for the impending aircraft. Their sound was now prominent, a low rumbling that struck fear through the souls of all in the conference room. The noise was getting steadily louder. Judy held Nick's hand tighter, and scooted into his side. The noise was pummeling now, it vibrated the windows of the Precinct. Then slowly, steadily, it got quieter.

"They passed right over us…" mumbled Snarlof, pulling a chair up from the conference table and slumping down into it. A collective sigh of relief was shared between the members of the room.

The moment ended when Judy picked up on yet another noise, this one a little different from the last. It was a plane, yes, but it sounded much bigger, and there were many _many_ more.

They were Antonov An-12 Canapian airdrop planes. These planes held hundreds of armed Canapian soldiers, ready to deploy at a moment's notice. The previous fighter jets were a patrol, a sort of test, tempting the Zootopian Air Defense to launch a counterattack against them. The ZAD's lack of action towards the fighter jets led the Canapian forces to the assumption that Zootopia didn't have any air defences in the first place. An assumption that was proving to be correct, seeing as how Canapian soldiers were now pouring from planes, parachuting into the city at an alarming rate.

There was no mistaking it, the country of Canapia had launched a full blown invasion.

 **Aight, I've got a few questions, cause even though I'm a perfect specimen, I sometimes make mistakes.**

 **Do you guys know any better words for 'asked'? I can't find a good, usable synonym**

 **Secondly, let's say that there's a wolf. That wolf owns a bouncy ball. Is it the wolve's ball or the wolf's ball?**

 **Branching off of that question, when do you use wolves and when do you use wolfs?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back bitches.**

Clouds blocked out the sun, the temperature dropped, thousands of bodies flooded the skies, the air raid sirens wailed, parachutes cascaded into the streets, parks, on top of homes. Soldiers stormed the city, distant gunfire could be heard, but was soon drowned out by the marching of boots and shouting of commands.

The officers inside the First Precinct raced down the stairs, they shut off all the lights, they locked the doors, cut phone lines, pushed furniture in front of the entrances. From the looks of it, the invaders had set up a few pre determined rendezvous points. They all seemed to be headed to one or two locations. Wherever that was, nobody really knew.

After securing the base to a level they all deemed fit, they had met in the break room. Some sat on the couches, some opted to stand instead, one of the interns even made coffee. Nick looked around, everyone was quiet, no one moved.

"Well?" He said, gesturing towards the other officers with his paws.

"What?" Asked Delgato, taking a sip of his newly acquired coffee.

"What now? What's the plan?" Nick asked, "We can't stay like this, we need to prepare. We can make it through this!" He declared, waving his hands around -he hadn't even noticed that he wasn't holding Judy's paw anymore- and glaring incredulously at the other officers. "Was this really what you guys had planned? We just sit on our tails all day and hope to high heavens that we don't get blasted?"

"Fine, wise guy, do you have a better plan?" Delgato challenged, "Oh, I know! We'll just pity ourselves out of this! You seem to be good at that, Wilde." Nick's eyes widened, the jab had caught him by surprise.

"Seriously?" He shout-whispered, "We're doing this right now, D? I don't give a hoot if you have any issues with me, but now is _not_ the time to bring it up".

"No, no! I think now is a perfect time! We don't got any better shit to be doing!" He said, kicking off from his leaned perch against the wall. Nick sighed and rubbed his forehead. Judy looked between the two, not really sure what to do.

"D, let's not, alright? We're all just a little high on nerves, the last thing we need is to argue, what we _do_ _need_ is a plan." Delgato huffed, mumbled something and rolled his eyes. He turned to face Wolfard.

"What's the plan, Cecil?" He asked, ignoring Nick.

Wolfard scratched the back of his neck. "We should arm ourselves, and find a place to hole out in, this will all blow over and we'll be back to business as usual in no time." No one cared to argue the fact that full-scale invasions didn't just 'blow over,' quite frankly, most didn't want to believe that it wouldn't. Wolfard scanned the crowd for any interjections or disagreeing stares. When he came up empty, he nodded. "Alrighty then, the armory it is." And with that, he was off, the other officers followed suit.

The armory was in the first sub level of the precinct, it lay behind a steel key carded door. Wolfard swiped his card, and opened the door after the telltale buzzing noise told him to do so. The rest of the officers followed, Snarlof closed the door behind them.

The room itself was split into two by a large dividing countertop that came three feet off the ground, and sported a wall of bullet-proof plexiglass protruding from the middle of the countertop to the ceiling, isolating the room into two. There was one single slot, located at the bottom of the glass, used to pass objects from one side of the countertop to the other. Both rooms were made of concrete, the walls were white and the floor and ceiling were both left unpainted. Blue fluorescent lights illuminated both rooms.

"Alright, let's-" Wolfard halted mid sentence. He stood in front of a door. This door was also key card locked, but only one issue stood. Wolfard sighed, and cupped his head in his hands.

"I don't suppose any of you are armory masters?" Piped up the Deer intern. His name was Dale, and he could almost visualise his dream of being a police officer wilt away in front of him. Snarlof sighed, shaking is head.

"Could we, I dunno, break the glass?" He suggested.

"It'll raise an alarm, we'll draw a _lot_ of attention to ourselves." Judy replied glumly. Wolfard slumped against a wall.

"The flares, the guns, the armor, it's all in there." He sighed. "Face it, we're fucked." He said, quieter.

Wolfard began to shake, and no one dared bother him. They just shuffled out of the room as he cried.

 **Nightfall.**

All seven officers sat in the bullpen, dead silent. There were no chairs, any and all furniture was shoved in front of an entrance and/or window hours before. They had unconsciously formed a rough circle, some slept, some talked to each other. No one dared to peer out of a window or stand, in fear of being spotted or tripping in the darkness or worse. Nick lay on his back. Judy was next to him on her side. She had fallen asleep a little bit previously, wrapped around his left arm. Nick stared at the ceiling, thinking about everything whilst desperately trying to think of nothing. Sleep neglected him, it danced around him, mocking him. It laughed and laughed as he tried so, so hard to catch it. He eventually gave up, opting instead to let sleep come to him. He sighed internally, and looked over at Judy. At least she made him smile. Nick found it funny, that even though Zootopia was thrown into chaos, even though his life had fallen around him, she still made him happy. Nick slipped his arm out of her grasp, and rolled over to face her. He wrapped one arm under her and one arm over, pulling her closer to him. She snuggled her head into the crook of his neck, and he rested his head on top of hers. He'd never admit to anyone that her presence always calmed him, he'd never admit how much he thought about her or how much of an impact she had on him. Nonetheless, with his arms wrapped around Judy, he found sleep so much more easy to capture.

At least he did, until a loud crash jostled him from his peace some two or three hours later. The sun was still long gone, but the distant cracks of gunfire had subsided for the most part, planes circled and boots still marched, but they sounded much less dense and coordinated, no doubt patrols of some sort.

Opening his eyes, Nick gazed frantically around the bullpen. He counted six other officers. They were all still asleep, Nick had most likely been the only one to wake because he was closest to the door, as the noise had come from the main atrium. He reluctantly freed his arms from Judy's frame, and stood. He was still in his clothes from that morning -a black t-shirt with a ZPD logo on the breast and his ZPD work pants, but he had shed his belt after turning in for the night.- He quietly crept to his utility belt that lay on the floor, grabbing his tranq pistol out of it's holster, he brandished with both hands in the ready position, and slowly made his way to the atrium. Opening the bullpen door, he darted out and behind a support pillar as quietly as possible, listening for any more noises. It was not long before he heard one.

It was the cackling of a radio.

"Foxtrot actual, Foxtrot 2-2, requesting a sitrep on the ZPD precinct." The receiver said spoke, but Nick couldn't make out any words. "Solid copy, actual, could I nab some backup?" Again, Nick heard someone respond, but he couldn't make it out. Whatever the answer was, the voice inside of the precinct cursed, he didn't sound happy. "Copy on all, actual, signing off, I'll keep you posted." And then Nick heard footsteps. They were approaching, but slowly. A flashlight scanned the rooms, it wrapped itself around pillars and fallen chairs. Nick could hear the attacker's gear jingle whenever the flashlight moved. As the footsteps grew closer, Nick had also realized something. He realized that he had made a mistake. He realized that he had waited too long.

By the time Nick were to run back to the bullpen and wake his officers, the Canapian soldier would already be upon them. Shooting sleeping mammals in an enclosed space would be as easy as shooting cardboard cutouts. This left Nick with one option. Engage the soldier.

There were most likely more options than this one, but Nick had zero time to sit and ponder what those options may be, so he acted. He darted out of cover and vaulted the reception desk, finding comfort in the amount of space behind it, and for once, Nick was glad that Ben was as big as he was. The soldier immediately aimed his weapon's mounted flashlight at the newfound noise, and approached apprehensively.

Every step that the enemy took made Nick's heart beat faster and faster. Each calm, collected breath that he took made Nick's more and more erratic and hyper.

Step

Step

Step

He was close now, no more than a foot away. Nick clambered into one of the desk's built-in shelves as the Canapian soldier aimed his firearm over the top, perring in. Nick watched as the tips of the flashlight came impossibly close to his hiding spot, meere centimeters from him. One wrong move, one slip or sneeze of sniffle, and Nick was dead. The flashlight's glare left, but the soldier did not. He slowly -even slower than before- rounded the desk.

In one motion, the soldier leapt in front of the desk's open side, shining his light inside. The light bombarded the desk and clung to Nick like glue, the soldier saw nothing but the glow of Nick's eyes in the light. Nick bounded from his nook and smashed right into the soldier's legs, throwing him over his shoulder and onto the floor. The soldier flew forward, smashing into the ground, his gun slid across the polished granite. Nick spun around and jumped down onto the soldier's toppled frame, he raised a fist, but was immediately shoved off. Nick took the shove in stride, he rolled with it and popped back up. The soldier stood opposite of him, staring. Nick quivered.

This soldier was not some monster. He wore no threatening mask and bared no fangs. He was a Timber Wolf, he was a little bit bigger than Nick, but he was not exotic, he was not unusual. Canapian residents migrated _from_ _Zootopia_. The Wolf standing in front of Nick looked no different than all the other ones Nick saw everyday. Hells, he could pass for Snarlof's cousin.

But when the Wolf reached for his sidearm, Nick's cop reflexes kicked into overdrive. He ducked, darted under the Wolf's hand and grabbed from below, pushing his gun the the roof, leaving his chest exposed. What Nick quickly realized, however, was that ZPD training did not prepare one for the case of:

 _'_ _What if my attacker is both wearing heavy body armor and_ _meticulously trained for the sole purpose of ending lives?'_

So, Nick improvised. He used his fraction of time bought to scamper through the soldier's legs, making a run for the assault rifle that had ended up across the atrium flooring. The Wolf, however, flipped around bounded after him, quickly catching up and tackling him. Nick rolled over to face his attacker once more. Nick fought to get the Wolf off of him, but the Canapian soldier was much too strong. He overpowered Nick's attempts easily. He placed one knee on Nick's stomach, and the other on his right arm. Nick kicked violently as the Wolf placed his hands around Nick's throat and pushed. Nick berated the attacker with his one free arm, but it was useless. He tried desperately to get _any_ amount of air. He could feel his limbs grow fuzzy, his lungs burned, his eyes blurred, the Wolf shoved his knee harder into Nick's stomach, already furthering the alarming rate that Nick lost air.

And then there was a deafening boom that echoed off the walls of the Precinct. Nick was covered in a warm sticky substance and his lungs exploded with air, he convulsed and rolled on his side, wheezing, gasping, taking in as much air as he possibly could. He breathed heavier than he ever had in his entire life. He lay curled in a ball and covered in blood, sucking in air with the same amount of grace as an old vacuum cleaner, not really sure what happened but thankful that it did. Though he wished to lay like that for a good while longer, he knew that he could not.

He tried to stand, but his knees gave under himself and he fell, only to be caught by a pair of grey paws. He looked up at his rescuer and was met with the most beautiful face that he'd ever seen. He was staring directly at Judy, the assault rifle lay next to her feet, she cradled his head in her paws. He had never been more thankful to see someone than he was at that moment.

He embraced her, held her tight against himself, he worried that he'd get blood on her, but that worry was the least of his issues. She held him back, and said nothing. Neither of them did. They sat like that for a while, Nick on his knees, in the dark, covered in blood and sweat, a dead body lay behind himself. And in that moment, in her arms,

He felt happy.

 **Kind of a 'Previously thought to be incapacitated character saves the day at the last moment' deus ex machina at the end there, but oh well.**

 **Also, thank you for your reviews, it really means a lot!**

 **Yes, the predators no longer wear shock collars, it was mentioned very briefly in the beginning, so kind of hard to catch!**

 **Also, I got a lot of inspiration for this from both 'Red Dawn' and Hitchcock's 'Birds,'  
**

 **Mainly, I felt that Red Dawn was a little unrealistic, I wanted this to focus more on the oppression of the Zootopian people. No great revolts, no heroes, no hope. Just a group of people fighting for every chance that they have to live.**

 **Also, this pertains to both this story and my upcoming one:**

 **If there is a song related to a chapter, I'll give the song name in the A/N at the top, and when the moment in the story that relates to the song comes up, I'll mark it with an *asterisk***

 **e.g**

 **"Dialogue"**

" **Dialogue** **Dialogue"**

 ***** - Start playing song here**

 **"Important** **Dialogue"**

 **I know, overly confusing, sorry about that.**

 **If you guys can't get it, or if you hate the idea, let me know, I'm totally down to change it up!**


End file.
